


Every Part of You is Mine

by Funkspiel



Series: A Collection of Odd Events (Tumblr Requests) [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Gramander, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Vibrating Marbles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Talk, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel
Summary: “Because every part of you is mine, Newt. Every sound, every breath, every shiver. Every freckle lost beneath the blushing of your skin, every achy bone you won’t let rest, every finger on your hand and every rib beneath your chest. And I want you to be a good boy andtake care of those things,Newt,my things.So that I can treat you like this.”





	

“Percival, I’m fine, really,” Newt said as Graves slowly eased him into the large claw foot tub. He hissed through his teeth when the heat of the water bit into him, fierce and scathing, but merely waved Graves on when the man stopped – a concerned look on his face. “No, no, I’m fine – it’s good. It feels good.”

Then moment the auror let him go, he slumped into the tub; exhausted. His eyelids fluttered even when he knew it would just further worry his partner. He tried to force himself awake, but the heat that encompassed him was cloying. Comforting his muscles, soothing his bones, easing away his many aches. He felt damp fingers in his hair and sighed as Graves gently tucked his unruly mop of curls out of his face. Newt opened his eyes to find the man perched on the side of the tub, looking down at him with pursed, stern lips that bespoke frustration but dark, stormy eyes that told the truth – the director was worried for him. Worried how many more times he’d have to go through this. How many more times he’d find Newt passed out in his case, bitten and unconscious and horrible light in his arms when he held him.

Newt averted his gaze and whispered, “I understand if this is too much for you, Percival… but I can’t stop. Those creatures are my life’s work and I can’t—“

A thumb at his lips, stilling him. It pressed into the thin line of his lower lip and brushed it gently, and all the while, Graves’ eyes were keenly focused on it. He let that hand travel to the side of Newt’s jaw and gently brushed against the sharp jut of his cheekbone before finally meeting Newt’s eyes again.

“I can hardly ask you to stop protecting the things you love when I go out every day,” he said, voice rumbling in his chest, “With the same odds of not returning. We appear to be the perfect pair for heartbreak.”

And when Newt just stared at him, eyes wide and trembling, Graves reached down for the man’s hand and gently cradled it in his own. The bite he found there was angry looking. Swollen and oozing with purple track marks that slowly crept up Newt’s wrist and out to his fingers.

“How bad?” Graves asked.

“Not so bad. I’ll just being dealing with some aches and pains for a bit. The bath will help. It was still quite young, so it didn’t have much venom to inject. I should have known better than to risk handling it so quickly. Generally the young see me working with their parents and know to trust me, but it was too soon,” Newt muttered, ever defensive of his creatures – and a little embarrassed by his mistake.

“And you already took the anti-venom?” Graves asked.

“I did. I just…underestimated how long it would take to kick in. I—“ Newt stopped, lips pursed and flushed a little when Graves chuckled.

“You pushed it.”

“I did. It won’t happen again.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Graves said, eyes on his hands as he gently set down Newt’s hand in favor of rolling up his shirt sleeves. “What am I going to do with you, Scamander?”

“Love me? Cherish me? Give me a massage?” Newt purred playfully, hoping the more uncomfortable part of their discussion was over.

“Hmm,” Graves hummed as he then bent over to remove his shoes. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” Newt said, eyes on Graves’ broad, lean back as the man then twisted until he had first one bare foot and then another in the tub with him – not even bothering to roll up his pants. Newt raised his brows, shocked. Speechless.

“For me to spread you out on our bed and lather you in rich oils. Worship your thighs with my hands and kneed away the knots from your back?”

Newt’s eyes fluttered and he moaned, head back, lost in the image – torn to the present only when he felt the water sloshing. Only to be suddenly met with a lapful of still immaculately dressed Mr. Graves, his dark eyes bearing down on him as he placed a hand on the rim of the tub at either side of Newt’s head.

“Is that what you want, Newt?”

“Yes,” Newt sighed and let his eyes slip closed as Graves leaned in to kiss him. Only for them to shoot open when no kiss came and instead, Graves murmured gently against his mouth with a growl:

“Only good boys get treats, sweetheart.”

Newt’s cock throbbed, suddenly interested and filling.

No doubt Graves could feel it against the seat of his well tailored pants. But he made no reaction, regardless – instead, he just continued to loom and devour Newt with his eyes.

“I didn’t intend to get bitten,” Newt squeaked, wide eyed beneath Graves’ predatory gaze.

“Of course not,” Graves purred. “But you did push yourself instead of rest. And that’s not what good boys do.”

Newt groaned, half from knowing what came next – that surely he’d be punished – and half because punishment was fun. And although his hips were aching, he arched them up against the man, seeking friction. Graves allowed it.

“Now if it was a good boy I had between my legs right now,” he said, his hips shimmying down ever so slightly against Newt. “I’d take him to our bed and praise him. I’d wrap his limbs in ribbons charmed with soothing spells and truss him up so pretty. I’d lick his nipples to attention and nibble them until he writhed. I’d slip a marble up his ass and will it warm with magic – small enough that he might forget it after a while. I’d sucked his ribbon-bound cock with hollowed cheeks and kiss his crown. And when I had him melted in my hands, I’d charm the marble bigger, like a knot, and will it to vibrate within in his soft, velvety hole.”

Newt jerked, back arching, and whined into Graves’ neck – eyes closed and lost to the image. Desperately wishing the man would touch him, kiss him, lick him – anything. Instead, Graves’ hands merely clenched the tub’s rim tighter and he continued.

“And just when my good boy would start to think he’d shake apart beneath my touch, I’d duplicate the marble and set that one a shaking too. I’d roll them back and forth over his prostate, never quite pressing down hard enough. Back and forth, back and forth – making him arch and keen and whimper. And I’d swallow those sounds for myself. Every lost moan, every quivering mewl – all mine,” he said, nipping Newt’s lip to make him look at him – skin ruddy with arousal and eyes hot with need. “Because every part of you is mine, Newt. Every sound, every breath, every shiver. Every freckle lost beneath the blushing of your skin, every achy bone you won’t let rest, every finger on your hand and every rib beneath your chest. And I want you to be a good boy and take care of those things, Newt, my things. So that I can treat you like this.”

He lowered himself so he could kiss the soft angle of Newt’s jaw, just below his ear – chaste and kind and worried.

“So I can lavish you with toys,” he kissed again, down his neck, “And ribbons,” another kiss at his clavicle, “And bliss.”

Newt closed his eyes and whimpered, heels squealing against the tub as he sought an anchor beneath the weight of Graves’ words.

“So I can treat you like the good boy I know you can be,” Graves whispered into the hollow of his throat, then licked it. “So I can pull you apart with my fingers, ready you with my tongue and split you open on my dick. So I can drive you into the mattress until you forget about your case for just one second and just be Newt Scamander, my good boy.”

“Percival,” Newt gasped, clenching the man hard between his thighs, soaking the sides of his hips and shirt and vest.

“Don’t you want that, Newt?” He asked gently. “Don’t you want to be my good boy?”

“Yes!” He breathed, writhing, pleasure mounting.

“Good boys get treats, Newt,” Graves said, grinding his hips against the magizoologist, hands at his throat and jaw, pressing their lips more firmly together until Newt could practically feel the auror’s teeth. “Good boys get all those lovely things I just described.”

And oh, how Newt could imagine it. He couldn’t breathe. He could feel his orgasm rising, his guts clenching, his toes curling. He threw his head back, ignorant of the pain it caused, and gasped. His hands scrabbled wetly, chest heaving, trying to brace himself against the tub – against Graves’ body.

“And bad boys,” the auror purred into his ear, “Get nothing.”

And then suddenly there was pressure around the base of his cock, tight and relentless and unquestionably magic – and like the tide, Newt felt his orgasm ebb away. He cried out, shocked. Graves had never denied him before… His gut clenched harder at the realization and his erection twitched between them. He shivered pathetically beneath his partner, achingly desperate and blatantly aroused.

Graves leaned down and licked the shocked and open ‘o’ of his gaping mouth apologetically (except Newt was sure the man wasn’t sorry at all) and smirked.

“Only good boys who rest get to come, sweetheart,” he purred into his mouth. “Stay in bed for the rest of tonight and tomorrow, and I’ll do all those things I promised. Deal?”

“Oh you bloody wanker,” Newt whimpered weakly, frowning to suppress his outraged and playful smile - interested by their new game. “I can’t do that, my creatures–“

“Will be fine, Newt. I’ll look after them. Surely one day in my care won’t kill them,” he said. “And I’ll have Dougal and Pickett to help me. It’ll be fine. One day of rest when you should in fact be resting for far more; I don’t think that’s such a tall order.”

Newt pouted playfully, trying to persuade the man with his large hazel eyes.

“And you’re just going to leave me like this?”

Graves grinned.

“That’s the point, sweetheart,” Graves said and kissed him again before whispering, “Only good boys get their treats.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr - sometimes I post fics there that don't make it here. ;)  
> http://funkzpiel.tumblr.com/


End file.
